


Warped Tour

by charizardstan



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, FTM, Fear of Coming Out, Fear of Rejection, Gen, Male characters that aren’t afraid of showing platonic affection, Mentions of Sex, They’re all bisexual, Trans Male Character, Trans Matt Skiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardstan/pseuds/charizardstan
Summary: Matt comes out to his best friends one day on the Vans Warped Tour





	Warped Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I just want to reiterate that Matt is NOT trans, and the entire band is probably straight. All of this is just for my own entertainment and thus, not real. If you’re anyone mentioned in this fic, please close your browser.
> 
> This fic has a scene where Matt uses sex as a means to keep from getting outed. This could be considered DubCon, and if that bothers anyone, either scroll past that part or don’t read this.

It was a sunny afternoon at the Warped Tour when Matt’s biggest secret came out. 

They had just finished an early set. Matt immediately ran off to the venue shower, which was a privilege on this tour, so he could be the first one in and out of the shower. Dan found this odd, as Matt usually hung around to drink or talk to fans. He followed in Matt’s footsteps, finding the man in the smallest stall in the corner of the bathroom, with his back to him. 

Dan noted the lack of curtains and figured the guitarist was just feeling modest. It gets old being constantly ogled by fans. Though, modest wasn’t a trait that generally fit Matt Skiba. He was loud, obnoxious, and a bit of a player. 

This tour alone, Matt had gone off with at least one person each day, obviously with the intentions of hooking up. Dan knew this because Matt either came back looking incredibly frustrated or super content. Dan and Derek never questioned it; if Matt wanted to discuss it, he would. 

“What a great fucking set!” Derek shouted as he walked in the room. Dan noticed the way Matt jumped, apparently unaware that other people would be joining him.

When Dan and Derek got into their respective stalls, Matt took the opportunity to get dressed and slip away. 

He made it to their bus without getting stopped by anyone. Matt was ready for a nap, so far today hadn’t been great for him. He woke up anxious, and then on top of that, he was hit with a bought of dysphoria. 

No doubt brought on by his latest attempt at a hookup. 

His criteria for hookups were very specific: 

He didn’t hook up with anyone who obviously was a fan of Alkaline Trio, or anyone he’d seen at their set.  
He didn’t hook up with other musicians. 

He figured that, if he didn’t try and fuck other musicians or fans, he wouldn’t get outed as transgender. Everyone pretty much knew Matt was bisexual, he didn’t try to hide that. 

But Matt had learned that transphobia was far more prevalent in the punk community than homophobia, after a few other transgender musicians had been outed. He wasn’t too keen on being in their position. 

His latest attempt at having a sex life resulted in the guy screaming some not so nice things at him when he realized Matt didn’t have a penis. The guy had calmed down when Matt offered him a blowjob in exchange for silence about that bit of information. Not that it mattered, Matt had used an alias and the guy bought it, but he’d rather have that sense of security. 

So he made the walk of shame back to his bus, left unsatisfied despite the degradation he’d been through in the past few minutes. 

He really wanted to get laid, but it was damn near impossible to find someone that fit his criteria, that wasn’t also transphobic. 

Matt curled up in his bunk and sighed, hoping he’d be able to get some shuteye before their signing later that afternoon. 

“Matthew, Dan told me you were acting weird.” Heather, his longtime friend, stated. “So spill, tell me what happened.”

“What do you think happened? I tried to get laid and it went horribly, like it usually does.” Matt muttered. She gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his arm.

“Why don’t you just tell them?” Heather asked, referring to the rest of the band. If they couldn’t find someone for Matt, they would at least be willing to offer their assistance. Heather knew because they all got high one night when Matt wasn’t around and talked about it in detail. 

“They’re not going to give a shit. I can assure you nothing will change. Plus, you’ve been friends with Danny for years, he’s not going to just leave you high and dry because you’re trans. And Derek’s chill about this sort of shit.” 

When Derek joined the band, he had almost immediately joked about a threesome, since they were all hot and single. Dan hadn’t been against the idea, and neither had Matt, but he wasn’t ready to come out to them. He made the excuse that he wasn’t comfortable having sex with his bandmates.

Matt knew neither of them would care, he did, but Matt had had too many bad experiences with coming out. He could barely maintain a relationship for more than a month because of that, which says a lot about the people he dated, in his opinion.

“I’ll think about it.” Matt said. Heather just sighed and left him alone, knowing him well enough to tell that that was the end of discussion.

Once he was alone, Matt made a mental list of all the reasons why it’d be good for him to come out. It would strengthen their relationship, he wouldn’t have to try and be discrete when he showered or changed clothes, and it would mean he didn’t have to strategically hide the stuff he needed for his T shots. 

The downsides are that if they weren’t cool with it, Matt wouldn’t have the band anymore, and more importantly, he’d lose two of his best friends. 

After a while, Matt dozed off for a bit. For half an hour, at least, as that’s when Dan came into the bunk area, dead set on talking to him.

“Matty, what’s wrong? You’re not acting like you, and I hate seeing you this way.” Dan pleaded. “We’re worried about you, man.” 

“I’m just tired, Danny. I had a shitty night and I woke up anxious and really dys- uh, disconnected today.” Matt corrected himself before he could get the word out. 

Dan raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him further. “Alright, Matt. But if you ever wanna talk, I’ll listen.” With that, Dan leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Matt’s forehead. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for them, but this time, it gave Matt the bit of courage he needed. 

“Actually, Danny, there’s something I need to tell you.” Matt got up. “So, ever since I’ve known you there’s something I’ve been hiding, about myself.” He paused.

Dan stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He just hoped Matt wasn’t about to confess his love for him. He thought Matt was handsome, but he wasn’t romantically interested in him. 

“Um, I’m transgender.” Matt said. “Basically when I was little I felt more like a boy than a girl, and after a while I started taking testosterone and I don’t want you to view me any differently because I don’t have a dick.“ Matt rambled.

“Okay, cool. I thought you were gonna tell me you were in love with me or something.”

Matt stared at him. “You’re not mad?” He was in shock.

“Not about you being trans, no, but I am upset you waited this long to tell me.” Dan glared him, though there was no heat behind it. 

“Oh.” Matt said. He felt dumb, he should’ve known it wouldn’t change anything with Dan. “I should’ve told you, I was just scared. I didn’t want this to change anything.” 

“Well it does change one thing,” Derek started, poking his head out of his bunk. Matt screamed, not realizing Derek was there. 

“When the fuck did you get here?” Dan asked.

“I joined the band last year, and I got here, as in this bunk, a few minutes after Heather left. This also explains why she was muttering about Matt being a total dumbass. Also I’m sorry for eavesdropping, I thought you heard me walk in earlier. I don’t care either, by the way.” 

Matt stared at him, still in shock about Dan accepting him and now that Derek had overheard everything. “I need to get drunk after this shit.” Matt pouted.

Dan nodded in agreement. “What’s the one thing?” He asked. 

“Well, maybe it won’t change anything, but since you’re out now, maybe we can have that threesome.” Derek joked.

“Did- did you know that was the only reason I was against it?” Matt sputtered.

“No, I didn’t know for sure that’s why you were opposed, but I had an idea. I did know that you and Mike fooled around some before he left.” Matt paled. Derek had known he was lying then. And then it hit him that Mike had told Derek about their sexual rendezvous. 

“Which you told me when you were high. And you said you only blew him, then you said something I could never actually make out. I just kind of connected the dots. And then you said something about being trans when you were drunk one night and I didn’t want to say anything and upset you.”

“Basically, the lesson here is that Matt can’t keep a secret when he’s drunk.” Dan said. Both men laughed at the statement.

Matt was staring at the ground, looking distraught at this information.

Derek glanced at Dan, who just nodded in agreement. 

Both men pulled Matt into a bear hug, immediately causing tension to leave Matt’s body. 

“Thanks, guys.” Matt said a while later.

“No need to thank us, Matt. Seriously.” 

The group stayed silent for a while, letting Matt come to terms with the events of the last few minutes. 

“But seriously, who’s down for a threesome?” Derek asked, clearly half-joking based on his smirk. Dan and Matt exchanged a quick look, then tackled Derek to the ground. Their wrestling match was cut short when Heather walked in and told them to go do their signing. They all laughed and started walking off the bus when Heather caught Matt’s wrist.

“Matt, I’m glad you told them.” Heather said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, looking calmer than he had in awhile. “Me too, Heather.”


End file.
